Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-129005 discloses a system for managing FAX data by managing received data for each person in charge. In this system, document data received from a remote facsimile machine is associated with a FAX number of the remote facsimile machine, and the data associated with the remote facsimile number is stored in a folder for the corresponding person in charge, in a folder for the corresponding group in charge, or in a folder for the corresponding client.